


Don’t Follow Her

by stargatefan_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-10-07 17:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10365981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatefan_archivist/pseuds/stargatefan_archivist
Summary: SPOILERS: Hathor, COTG, The Tok’ra (I and II), The MovieHathor must leave the SGC, but she won’t do it alone... Alternate ending to "Hathor"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

_An Alternate Ending to "Hathor"_

************

Hathor smiled as she aimed her ribbon device towards Jack O'Neill, watching with pleasure that he was still unable to shot at her.

"You have disappointed us, our beloved" she hissed. Suddenly her eye caught something. That woman, Samantha Carter was standing again and shot her repeatedly with her weapon. In that moment Hathor knew she had lost that world. She would have to leave it, but she wouldn't leave it alone. After all, her beloved was still with her. Using her mental powers, she lit a fire on the bathtub where she was. As she had thought, immediately after the fire lit, O'Neill and the woman started dragging the sleeping men out of the room. She heard how O'Neill called for her beloved.

"Daniel! Let's go!"

But her beloved didn't move a hair. When O'Neill and the woman left the room dragging two more men, Hathor knew it was her chance. She stepped off the bathtub and held a hand towards Daniel, guiding him to the exit.  He just followed her blinding. She had to act rapidly. O'Neill would know very soon that she was taking his friend with her. She reached the chappa'ai and concentrated on its symbols. There was only one place where she could go. She was not really willing to go there, but this was her only escape. Once she had reached Chulak she would think in a trade with Apophis to let her stay there. May be providing him with a full selection of larvae would help. Finally the chappa'ai activated and she, taking Daniel with her stepped through it, not before having a last look at the superior window where she saw O'Neill and the woman watching with horror how their friend stepped through the gate willingly. The last thing she heard while she was crossing the pole of water was the desperate scream of O'Neill.

"Daniel! NO!"

"General, Sir" started O'Neill "I suggest we take all the SG teams that are here actually and plan a party rescue to Chulak immediately." 

************

It had passed twenty-four hours since Hathor had left the SGC, and most of the men were fully recovered from her drugging effects. General Hammond sighed and involuntary rubbed the back of his neck, where Captain Carter had knocked him down. The painkillers Dr. Fraiser had given to him were not working very well.

"Colonel, I know how concerned you are about the well-being of your team members, specially Dr. Jackson, but now we are not in disposition to sent a rescue party to Chulak."

"Well, Sir, with all due respect, I don't agree with that" Jack replied harshly.

"Look, Colonel. There are four teams in stand-down at the moment. That counts on twenty people. Of these people, eight has resulted injured some way when Hathor was here.  Three more were women who have been in duty for forty-eight hours. They need a rest. Teal'c is still in the infirmary, with two bullet injuries. That makes that the effective number of available people downs on eight, well seven, as a team member is lost." The General continued. "I'm not going to sent a team formed by seven men to such a hostile planet as Chulak."

"So we're just going let Daniel there, with that bitch? What are you going to call him? War casualty?" Jack almost snapped those words to General's face.

"Colonel" the General continued, still calmed, knowing the worry written on Jack's face "Dr. Jackson is a very valuable part of that program, and I'm not going to resign to loose him that way. However, you must understand, it would be a suicide to sent a team in such conditions. We'll wait until Teal'c gets recovered form his wounds. Dr. Fraiser told me it would take only a couple of days due to the larvae he carries. Until then, all the teams are on stand down so we can dispose of the most people to the rescue mission. Now go and rest yourself. That's an order for you too, Captain. By the way, Captain, I don't want to worry you, but when you return from Chulak, we'll have a serious conversation. Dismissed" and with that the General left the briefing room.

"Well, it's going to be my last mission. I'm going to get filed and I'll end up working in some little governmental office God-Knows-Where." she said remembering how she had to hit his upper superior. Jack walked behind her and patted her back compassionately.

************

Hathor looked at her surroundings once she had stepped through the gate, only to find Daniel suddenly getting in front of her with his hands extended. Soon she found out why. Three Jaffa where approaching at them with their staff weapons ready to fire. Hathor took a step towards and gently she separated Daniel from her way.

"Jaffa, we are the greatest Queen Hathor. We wish you take us before your master" she said. From what she had seen with the Jaffa that helped the Tau'ri, it was useless to try to gain the favors of a Jaffa, so she just said that in a deep Goa'uld voice and with an intense flash of her eyes. At this the Jaffa nodded and led her and Daniel to the village.

************

"Teal'c, big guy, how are you doing?" Jack said as he entered the infirmary, close followed by Sam.

"I'm doing well, O'Neill. Indeed, my larvae is working very fast to heal the wounds and very soon I'll be fully recovered"

"That's good" said Jack "because once you're recovered we'll have a little nice trip to Chulak to rescue Daniel from that bitch"

"Daniel Jackson will not come willingly with us if he is still under the influence of Hathor" Teal'c stated, his face imperturbable.

"I know," grimaced Jack "We'll carry tranquilizers with us. That's a good reason I want you in the trip. Do you know how heavy can Danny-boy result when you have to carry him for a while?" Jack said. "Last time I nearly got lumbago"

"Daniel Jackson's weight is not a problem for me" Teal'c simply said.

"Good. Teal'c, have you got any idea about where Hathor must have gone when she has arrived at Chulak?" Sam said.

"Chulak is the planet ruled by Apophis. She surely will go to his palace and ask to stay there while she tries to recompose her army of Horus guards. She will offer him something in reward like larvae."

"Sooo, what you're saying is that we will have to face our dear friend, King-snake-head again, right?"

"Yes. I think so," said Teal'c.

"Well, it's always a pleasure to share experiences with him. We could tell him how we felt last time he killed us" Jack said sarcastically. 

"If what you've said it's true, we'd better start working on a good plan to get into there, pick up Daniel and leave as soon as possible" said Sam. "I'm going to talk to the General," she said, leaving the infirmary in a hurry.

Jack sighed and took his usual seat beside the bed, that usually, but not this time, occupied a certain archeologist.

"Well, Teal'c, do you think Hornets will win the game this time?"

"I don't understand your question, O'Neill" came Teal'c's dry reply. Jack sighed again. It could be cruel, but he preferred Daniel lying in that bed.

************

Apophis sat down in his throne after his first prime had told him that three of his Jaffa were bringing a Goa'uld to him. Who could it be? When the doors of the room slid open and a beautiful woman stepped into, a smile appeared in Apophis' face.

"Hathor" he said

"Apophis. The Snake Pharaoh. We are glad to see you again," Hathor said, trying to sound the most sensual possible.

"Last time that was not what you said. In fact you said your husband would destroy me and the other Lords of the System" Apophis said.

Hathor smiled before answering "Times changes. Our husband is dead." 

"Ra is dead?" Apophis repeated in disbelief. "That's a great new. Who killed him?"

"This Tau'ri and his friends" said Hathor guiding Daniel beside her.

"He!" shouted Apophis. "He and his friends have tried to destroy me more than once. Teal'c, my last first prime betrayed me because of them"

"This Tau'ri won't cause you any problem." said Hathor, gently caressing Daniel's cheek, who could do nothing but stare at her. He hadn't even noticed that Apophis was just right in front of him, so lost was he in her drugging scene.

"So it seems," said Apophis with pleasure. "Well, Hathor, what will you give me if I let you to stay here while you recompose your Horus guards again?" asked Apophis suspiciously.

"I'd be very pleased to create larvae for you. Larvae compatible with the original Tau'ri race. I've got their vital code with me" she said, satisfied that Apophis would not refuse that. Suddenly, but another door of the room slit open and another beautiful woman entered the room.

"Ammaunet" whispered Hathor feeling the Goa'uld inside the woman's body. Then she also noticed another thing. Daniel lost sight seemed to be centered on the woman form, causing him to start to wake from that kind of dream Hathor had pulled him into.

"Shau'ri" Hathor heard him whisper.

************

Daniel mind was blurred and fuzzy. He could only look at Hathor. He had to protect her if anybody wanted to hurt her. He had stepped before her when he noticed that guards with the staff weapons at ready. Now, in the new place where they were, he would do exactly the same if necessary. But then, a fast movement caught his eye, and he found himself looking at a new figure that had just stepped into the room. That figure.... Suddenly he felt his head was beginning to clear up as the figure approached them. He knew that figure. No, he loved that figure. Immediately a word was formed in his lips and he hissed it, forgetting anything about Hathor.

"Shau'ri" 

And with that he made a step forward, towards her, but two Jaffa immediately blocked his way to her.

"Shau'ri! It's me! Daniel!" he screamed desperately, as he attempted to draw the two Jaffa, only to be knocked down by one of them. He could still see her, look at her cold, distant eyes. Pain exploded inside him but he knew he had to get on trying. Unable to get to his feet he started dragging himself towards her, whispering her name once and again until the Jaffa blew him with his staff weapon, making darkness engulfed him.

"What have you done to him?" Hathor asked defiantly approaching to Ammaunet and finally facing her. "Why is he so interested in you? He's mine" Hathor stated fiercely.

Ammaunet looked at Hathor for a few seconds, as if considering something and finally, with a smile in her lips she approached to Apophis.

"My Lord, this Tau'ri is my host's husband." she said, making Hathor opened up her mouth in disbelief. "I'm perturbed because of my host's feelings towards him." she continued. "I wish you could exchange your actual host for him, so my host would be with him and would stop annoying me"

Apophis approached to Daniel, and, kneeling beside him he took the young man's face.

"He is in fact" he started "an excellent specimen. Very beautiful, indeed. I wonder why he wasn't chosen as a child of the Gods. My actual host is actually getting old. I think it's a good idea to take this Tau'ri as my new host"

"No!" screamed Hathor, pure rage on her face. "He is mine! He'll be my new Pharaoh!"

"Hathor, you're offer to create larvae for me is really tempting, but actually I consider you've paid a great price for staying here for as long as you wish. You've brought my new host to me" Apophis signaled. Then, looking at three of his Jaffa he added "I want this Tau'ri conveniently healed, dressed and feed before the implantation ceremony. It will be in three days from now. You" he said pointing at one of the Jaffa "will go to bring me the highest priest in Chulak for the ceremony. A great feast will be organized to celebrate my new host." Then, addressing to Hathor "And, my dear Hathor, I expect you will assist to the ceremony too. Meanwhile, one of my guards will show you your chamber. Anything you need just asked him" he said while Hathor left the room.

'You've not won, Apophis. We won't let our beloved to be your new host. He'll become our new Pharaoh, and neither you nor nobody will be able to stop that' Hathor thought as she was leaving.

************

Jack looked at the Stargate for the umpteenth time and started pacing again. It had passed almost forty-eight hours since Daniel's departure. Although Janet had told him to rest, he had not been able to left the SGC nor to take a nap at the infirmary, like the Doctor had suggested.

Hammond had summoned a debrief in five hours and after that, and knowing that most of the SG-teams members were full recovered, surely a rescue party would be sent to Chulak, and he knew that if he was to command that team, he must be restful, but simply he couldn't get to sleep while Daniel was still under the influence of that bitch.

'Damnit, Danny' Jack though. The first time the Colonel had saw the archeologist, he didn't give a pence for the young man. The first time the Doctor had impressed him was when in just two weeks he had been able to decipher how to activate the gate, while a full team of competent scientists had spent over two years and with no results. Then it came when Daniel's said he wanted to go with the team in the first mission. Only because General West had ordered him that the linguist would accompany them, he accepted to have a civilian on his team. When Daniel had interposed himself between himself and the blast of the staff weapon, there, in Ra's ship, the boy had gone into O'Neill's heart. It was then when O'Neill realized he could trust him completely. Then, Daniel had helped him to overcome his son's death, with the help of Skaara. When finally Daniel opened up the gate there, in Abydos, and decided to stay there with his new wife, Jack had felt like loosing a friend even he had only known the archeologist for a few days. When a year later he returned to Abydos he dissimulated before Daniel but in his interior he was glad to see the young man again. Now, after having worked with him for six months, they had become friends, good friends, even more than that maybe. Now, he wasn't going to let that a little snaky-girl put a little snaky-thing in his friend's head.

"CO, General wants to debrief now us. It seems we are ready to leave." Sam said entering Jack's quarters.

"At last" said Jack hurrying after Sam.

************

Daniel opened up his eyes and found himself lying in a soft couch. He tried to sit up and found that he had his jacket and shirt removed and he was only wearing his pants on. When finally he sat he felt a stabbing pain on his head where the Jaffa had hit him. Suddenly a door slid open and two girls entered the room, followed by a woman who Daniel recognized immediately.

"Shau'ri" he just whispered more to himself than to anyone more in the room.

"She has caused me much discomfort because of you" said Ammaunet with a full Goa'uld voice. "Now, I'll remedy this"

"What do you mean?" Daniel asked. He could only think in one thing that Ammaunet could do to remedy her discomfort. "I'm going to be killed by my wife...." he mumbled.

Ammaunet smiled and approached to him until she gently caressed his cheek. "No, I'm not going to kill you. I'll make you a big favor. You'll be able to stay with your wife for the eternity." She said.

"What?" Daniel looked at her confused. When realization hit him he found himself staring at his wife mouth opened. "You want me to be Apophis' new host!"

"Yes. I must admit my host has good taste, in fact, you are much more attractive than his actual host. The change will be most pleasant for me" 

"I'm not going to become a host!!" Daniel screamed, feeling the rage burning inside him. Without even thinking about it he raised his fist towards Ammaunet's jaw, making the Goa'uld queen fell back stunned. The two girls hurried to help their mistress and Daniel saw the opportunity to runaway and run to the door. 

Unfortunately Apophis entered the room at that moment and at the sight of his Queen lying in the floor he raised his ribbon device and held it before Daniel's forehead. Daniel winced while he tried to contain the scream of pain that was in his throat.

"My King! No!" shouted Ammaunet who had finally got to her feet. "Don't kill him, I want him!"

Apophis looked at his wife and after a few seconds he lowered the device. Daniel fell to the floor gasping for air while tears had started running free down his face. "As you wish" said Apophis looking at Ammaunet "But I'll make sure he doesn't attempt to runaway anymore" and with that he picked up a staff weapon from one of the soldiers that had entered the room with him and shot Daniel in the leg. Daniel screamed in pain as the leg felt the burning impact.

"Once I have inhabited your body, the sarcophagus will heal the wound" Apophis said. "Now" he continued, looking at one of the girls "Bring some Nai'rta for him. If he is asleep his attempts to escape will be even less".

Just a moment later the girl returned bringing a bowl with a viscous liquid in it. She held it to Daniel's mouth but he refused to drink. 

"You'll drink" Apophis said and with this he placed his foot on Daniel's wounded leg. Daniel hissed in pain but refused to open the mouth. Apophis increased the pressure of his foot until Daniel couldn't tolerate it more and screamed for all he was worth. The girl  took advantage of the moment and filled Daniel's mouth with the liquid. Daniel was still too concentrated in the pain he was feeling he didn't notice swallowing it. When he realized what he had done, it was too late. Suddenly a fuzzy feeling started invading him and although he tried to keep himself awake, finally darkness overwhelmed him.

************

"So, General, when do we depart?" Jack asked anxiously.

"Colonel, I want to make sure that you understand my orders first. Your mission is to go there, pick up Doctor Jackson and return ASAP. But, in case you run into some danger with the Goa'uld, even the minimum one, I want you and your team back here. I appreciate Dr. Jackson as you, but I don't want to risk more lives. Is that clear at that point?"

"Yes Sir" said Jack with his teeth clenched.

"All right then. In order to help you in the mission, Major Ferretti has volunteered himself to accompany you." The General continued.

"Yeah, I wouldn't let Doc down when he helped us" Ferretti agreed.

"Well, then, SG-1, Major Ferretti, get dressed, you have a go in fifteen minutes. As Chulak is a definitely hostile planet, your iris code will be blocked down if in forty-eight hours you have not returned or we have not received any transmission from you." General finished "Dismissed"

"Sweet" Jack mumbled when he left the room.

************

Daniel started slipping from unconsciousness feeling a dizzy feeling on his head. What the hell had happened? Was he again on Jack's couch after having drunk a couple too much beer? Ow, he was beginning to think that Jack was a bad influence sometimes.... but there was something weird.... if he just had a hangover.... why did his leg hurt like hell? Apophis! He had fired a staff blast! Now he remembered everything. Shau'ri was there. She, no, Ammaunet wanted him to become Apophis' new host! No way it was going to happen! He tried to sit up but the room started spinning suddenly. Surely it was because that liquor they made him drink. He rested his head on the soft pillow again. The pain on his leg was almost unbearable. With luck he would pass out and the pain would disappear. He heard a door slid open and decided to play like he was unconscious. Closing his eyes he noticed someone approaching to him.

Suddenly waves of heat hit his forehead. Before even realizing what he was doing he opened up his eyes and screamed. A hand tapped his mouth to avoid him screaming again.

"Sshhh, our beloved. It's painful but you do must not shout" Hathor whispered to him.

Daniel opened up his eyes. That damned Goa'uld! He could remember what she had induced him to do... he had betrayed Shau'ri because of her... He was in this mess because of her! He tried to fight her, but her grip was strong and she wouldn't let go.

"You must remain still if we're going to heal you!" Hathor exclaimed. That seemed to calm Daniel down. After a few moments he felt that the dizziness on his head disappeared and when he looked at what Hathor had used to help him, he found it was the same device Kendra had used to heal that boy there, in Cimmeria.

"Why are you helping me?" he asked when finally Hathor realized the grip of his mouth.

"We're not going to let Apophis take what is ours" she just stated.

"I am not yours" Daniel replied as coldly as possible.

"You once were and you will be again"

"No way" Daniel said.

"It is true that our scene  will not affect you this time because I had to give you too much last time, but we're your only hope to escape from here" she replied gently passing her hand up and down his chest. He dismissed her hand abruptly.

"Do you want me to trust *you*? You must be kidding" he said

"You can choose your destiny now: trust us and come with us, or wait here until Apophis takes you as his new host. You do decide" she stated smiling cruelly.

Daniel looked at her. He knew perfectly that he couldn't trust her. But he couldn't let Apophis took him too. Sighing he made his decision.

"Alright. I trust you" he said "now, could you heal my leg?"

"You don't think we're such a fool" she said.

"How do you expect me to trust you if you do not trust me?" Daniel tried.

"Because your injury is the only thing that now gives us advantage on you" she said "Once we are out of here and in our new planet, your leg will be healed."

"So, how do you expect me to get out of here?" Daniel asked her quizzically.

"We'll help you." And with that she passed Daniel's arm over her shoulders and helped him to stand up. Daniel looked amazed as this woman was able to support him. Of course, the symbiote was helping. 

"In a trusting act we give you this" she said giving Daniel a zat gun "I hope you don't aim it to us"

"What is this" Daniel asked looking at the gun suspiciously

"It's a zat-ni-cetel." 

"How does it work?"

"You must shoot this twice if you want to kill your opponent." Hathor simply replied. "Let's go"

************

Jack stepped out of the wormhole with his head covered with a hood. Sam and Ferretti were dressed as him, like Chulak monks. Teal'c was wearing his Serpent guard uniform.

"Stop!" said one of the three Jaffa that were guarding the gate. "Jaffa, which purpose have you come here with?"

"I'm escorting these monks that have been requested by Lord Apophis" Teal'c replied. Jack tried to remain as calm as possible, but under his robes he had tightened the grip on his MP5.

"You have come to the implantation ceremony, so" said the guard. "You've come early. You weren't expected until tomorrow"

"We thought the ceremony was to be today" Teal'c answered.

"No. Lord Apophis is afraid Hathor will try to kidnap his future new host and has called an Ashrak to kill her. We are also waiting for him."

"Why would Hathor kidnap his future new host" asked Teal'c after noticing the surprised looks that exchanged Jack and Sam.

"It seems that Lord Apophis' future host was brought to Chulak by Hathor." The guard replied.

Jack and Sam looked at each other. Teal'c thanked the information to the guard and all of them departed to the village. After getting changed and ready behind some bushes, they started walking again.

"Sir, do you think Apophis wants Daniel as his new...." Carter started.

"I don't give a dam about what Snakey-head wants. He is not going to possess Danny." 

"I can't understand why Apophis wants Daniel..." Ferretti sighed.

"Maybe it's because his Queen" said Teal'c

"What do you mean?"  Jack asked looking at the Jaffa confused.

"Apophis' Queen is Daniel Jackson's wife. Maybe the host's feelings has become also the Goa'uld's feelings" Teal'c stated.

"Are you saying that there are probably *two* Goa'uld that have a crush on Danny-boy?!" asked Jack with his eyebrows raised

"Indeed" just said Teal'c.

"Sweet." Replied Jack. "Just remember me when we come back home to tell Daniel how to make Goa'ulds hate him"

"Yes Sir" said Carter almost grinning.

************

The two people walked with caution by the large corridors on Apophis palace. They hadn't been discovered yet, and the ceremony was so close! It was their only chance to kill Apophis. When the symbiote would leave his actual host they would kill him. No matter that they would get killed in the action. Suddenly the woman grabbed her companion by the arm and made him hide with her as she listened to footsteps approaching to where they were hiding.

The man took a little mirror from under his tunic and focused it to the corridor. What he saw definitely surprised him. After a moments he decided that the danger was over and motioned her companion to follow him to the corridor again.

As he started walking towards the same direction where they had come from the woman talked for the first time in a very Goa'uldish voice.

"Lantesh, we have come from here"

"I know, Jolinar, but I've just seen Hathor walking in that direction. She was with the new chosen by Apophis"

"So finally she has kidnapped him. What are we going to do?" Jolinar demanded

"I don't know. We cannot return this Tau'ri to Apophis. We accepted this mission only with the condition that the Tau'ri would not get harmed."

"If the Tau'ri escapes there will no be ceremony of implantation, and if Apophis found he has tried to escape again he will have him killed" Jolinar stated.

"Yes, my love. I guess we will have to help the Tau'ri"

"Hathor is with him" 

"We'll try to kill her" Lantesh stated.

"At least we'll try to destroy a Lord of the System" Jolinar smiled as she and her companion lead towards the exit of the palace.

************

Hathor was now almost carrying Daniel. The wound on his leg had started bleeding again and the man was traveling in and out of conscience. They were so close the exit.... Hathor was glad her beloved was in that shape. It would be easy for her to go with him to a primitive planet. There, she would have plenty of time to turn the men of that planet under her control and to...convince Daniel to become her pharaoh. Of course, the symbiote that she was carrying under her robes, waiting to be implanted on her beloved as soon as they were somewhere safe.

Suddenly two Jaffa stepped in front of her way. 'it would have been too easy' she thought bitterly.

"Lady Hathor, nobody is allowed to leave the palace until the ceremony is over." One of them said.

"I'm the mother of all the Gods and nobody will tell me what to do!" Hathor said with proud.

"Lady Hathor, Lord Apophis has ordered us to kill you if you resist to go back to your chambers. We will return the Tau'ri to his accommodations" 

"Apophis won't stop me!" Hathor yelled aiming her ribbon device and knocking one of the guards to a wall. The other guard aimed his staff weapon but suddenly he disappeared. Hathor looked at him with a strange expression and then at her side, where Daniel was still aiming the zat that he had just fired.

"So, two shots kill, three...." he said

"Three shots disintegrate" Hathor finished. "We're pleased to see that you have protected us, our beloved" she said grinning.

"Don't fool yourself. I was acting in my own benefit" Daniel managed to say before his last strength disappeared and he lost conscience once again.

Hathor bit her lip in frustration. Maybe it would be more difficult to take this Tau'ri to the new planet without his cooperation. Maybe she would have to implant the Goa'uld there, in Chulak, once they had left the palace...

************

Jack walked through the dense forest followed by Ferretti, Carter and Teal'c. He found difficult to walk with that large robe, above all because he was wearing two robes, one for Daniel when they found him. When the guards of the gate noticed that there was an extra-monk, they would find a way out. Now only finding Daniel before Apophis found his brain really mattered.

"So, what's the plan, Sir?" asked Ferretti. 

"Go inside the palace, pick Daniel up, leave ASAP" answered Jack.

"Oh, that's all!" replied Ferretti with irony. He knew how much O'Neill worried about his team, specially his problem-magnet archeologist, but getting themselves killed was not a good plan. "Piece of cake" he mumbled. A sudden stare of Jack made him silence at once.

"Sir, we'll arrive to Chulak in less than half an hour." Said Carter pointing at the town that was extended in their sight.

"Happy memories" mumbled Jack. "Okay. We don't know how many Jaffa patrols we'll find, but the lesser we find the better. We will go to Chulak by the forest, not by the path. Be alert but don't shoot at anything if possible. That would bluff our covert."

"Understood" came the Sam and Ferretti's reply. Teal'c just nodded.

************

Martouf motioned to Rosh'na to follow him. After Hathor and her beloved had killed the two guards, the two Tok'ra had eliminated all the other guards that threatened to stop the Goa'uld Queen, so she and her beloved could do to outside the palace. Now they were leaving Chulak, heading towards the forest. Of course Hathor wasn't stupid. She knew pretty well that going through the Stargate by the path that connected Chulak and the ring would lead her to many Jaffa patrols.

"Once we've got her in the forest we'll act" said Martouf.

"We'll try to save her host?" replied Rosh'na.

"It wouldn't be wise. She has been possessed by Hathor for so many years that she would actually die anyway. She'll be a ... casualty" 

"If only we could manage to get Hathor to our planet...." considered Rosh'na 

"Hathor cannot give us important information. She's been in ecstasy for so many centuries in Tau'ri." Lantesh replied taking control over Martouf. "Jolinar, do you have the healing device? The young Tau'ri will need it"

"Yes. I just hope we'll be able to rescue him" Jolinar replied.

************

Daniel was finding more and more difficult to concentrate on keeping one foot in front of another. His leg was hurting so badly it hardly did bother if Apophis captured him again. Hathor looked at him. Her beloved was not doing well at all. He walked with his eyes completely closed, breathing in short gasps and she could notice the heat that he was emanating.

She regretted leaving the healing device on the planet. Then she placed a hand in her waist. Yes, the little tubular urn was still there. She looked at Daniel again. Sweat was all over his face, plastering his long hair to it. She made a decision. Searching for a sage halt, he gently lowered him and let him rest with his back and head resting in a big trunk and tied his hands behind his back. He noticed that they were not moving anymore, so he made the effort to open his eyes.

"Are you going to use that thing on me again?" he asked with hope that the pain would disappear a little like before.

"No. But we will give you something better" she said searching under her robes and taking the urn in her hands. Daniel looked at her with curiosity until she opened the urn and extracted a Goa'uld from inside of it. Daniel's face went pale when he saw what was going to happen.

"No...." he started "I...."

"You'll die if you don't become our Pharaoh now. Moreover, it will assure us that you will remain with us and honor and cherish us forever" she said approaching with the large snake in her hand. "If you don't try to fight it will be less painful. Once our Pharaoh has taken control of your body functions, you'll become part of the Lords of the System. Now.... join the blending" she said leaving the Goa'uld on Daniel's stomach. Daniel watched with horror as the snaky creature dragged onto his stomach and was directing to his neck. He sensed how tears were starting forming in his eyes and knew that those were is very last moments of freedom.....

************

Sam looked at her CO with worry. She also had grew fond of Daniel. After all, he was much more like her. And she had been happy to have someone who could actually follow her when she was in full-speed reasoning. She knew that they would go on well the first time she had seen him talking in the Abydos chamber where he explained all about the Stargate map. She thought he was a genius in his field of translations and old history until he had asked her that question.

'Couldn't the planets change? I mean, just to drift this map apart?'

Then she had known it. That man had gained her respect since that moment and she was going to safe him. She had saw is face in the prison of Chulak, when he was willing to accept becoming a host to be with his wife. Now it seemed a second chance was given to him. No matter. He was not going to benefit it neither.  Her chariot of thoughts was abruptly broken by a shout not far from where they were.

"Jack! Sam! Teal'c!" 

************

Daniel closed his eyes. He preferred not seeing the moment when the Goa'uld finally jumped to the back of his neck, to control him forever. He waited, and waited, and waited. He could still sense the Goa'uld on him, laying flat on his chest now, but it seemed that the creature had stopped advancing. Anyway, he didn't dare open his eyes. What if the Goa'uld wanted to see the fear reflected on them just before doing his final assault? 

Suddenly he heard a shout. Surely it hadn't been his, so he forced his eyes open. What he saw shocked him to the point of making him get to his feet despite of his wounded leg. When he did it he found that the Goa'uld fell to the ground, dead. A small large kind of knife was stuck in its *neck*. He looked forwards to see Hathor lying unconscious on the floor and a man and a woman approaching to him. 

"Ow, you've done that?" he asked at the couple and added before waiting for any answer "thank you, thank you very much....I.... I was going to.... Oh, thanks" he repeated again.

"You don't need to thank us nothing" replied the man in a clearly Goa'uld voice. That made Daniel jump backward grabbing pressing himself to the trunk of the tree.

"You don't have to be afraid of us" said the woman in a Goa'uld voice too. "I'm Jolinar de Malkshuar and he is Lantesh, my husband" she said pointing towards the man.

"You.... you are Goa'uld" hissed Daniel. Were they there to recapture him again? That nightmare was never going to finish, he thought bitterly. 

The man's eyes glowed briefly. "We're not Goa'uld. We are Tok'ra" he stated in a harsh voice.

"Tok'ra?" Daniel echoed. 'Tok'ra'. He searched a meaning for that word. He separated his parts. 'Tok'. That was Egyptian. It meant 'against'. And 'Ra'.... well, Ra was Ra. The solution hit him.

"Against Ra!" he exclaimed.

"We are the resistance." The man continued. "we fight against the Lords of the System like Ra, Apophis, Hathor and many others"

"How do you do that?" asked Daniel. "I mean, you are goa..."

"As Lantesh has said before, we're not Goa'uld. We don't force nobody to become a host. We share the body with the host, and we live with him or her in harmony for many years."

"I see.... it's like a treat, right? You get a body and the host get a long life" Daniel said. Jolinar nodded and Lantesh vowed his head. When he spoke again he did it in a normal human voice.

"You are correct. I'm Martouf, Lantesh's host and I can speak and act freely whenever I want to" he said.

"And I'm Rosh'na" said the woman, also in a normal voice. "We came here because we thought that we could kill Apophis once he was going to change his host. We've failed, but at least we've captured Hathor. One day we'll be able to kill Apophis and the other System Lords and the galaxy will be free"

"Ow... that's.... that's great" Daniel said. Then, remembering he hadn't introduced himself  "I'm Daniel Jackson. Huh, the thing you've used on Hathor...."

"A zat'ni'ce'tel. Just fired once." Said Lantesh gaining the control again. "Time for a second shot I guess" he added and turned towards the Queen had fallen. He gasped when he saw the empty space where she was supposed to be.

"No!" shouted Jolinar. "She has escaped!"

"We must go after her" said Martouf. "Daniel. Let Jolinar healed you the wounded leg. I'm afraid we don't have enough time to heal it completely, but at least you'll be in less pain" he said. "Once we're gone, call for your friends. This forest is full of our comrades and they had seen them. Once they find you, go to the chappa'ai and return to your world as soon as possible. Staying here is extremely dangerous. Our comrades will help you arrive healthy to the chappa'ai, but don't expect to see them." He concluded while Jolinar had placed the healing device on Daniel's wound for a minute. Then she replaced it.

Daniel felt pain, but it was much more less intense than before. He smiled at the couple that now where standing in front of him. "Thanks." He said. Then, gesturing to the dead Goa'uld on the ground "Again. I guess an alliance between you and the Tau'ri would be interesting if we have a common goal."

"Daniel, you've demonstrated yourself to be a wise man" Lantesh said looking at him "May be in the future our paths will cross again. When this happens, we'll talk about an alliance. For now, good luck" he said and started walking to the deep forest followed by Jolinar who saluted Daniel and smiled at him before he lost sight of them. He was left alone in the clearness of the forest. Suddenly he realized that Hathor could still be near. He had to leave that place.

"Jack! Sam! Teal'c" he screamed from the top of his lungs.

************

Jack was on autopilot since he had heard the scream. It was Daniel's voice and that was all that mattered. He headed towards the shout had come.

"Daniel" he shouted, his heart pounding faster. Finally he arrived at a clearness in the middle of the forest. He found Daniel standing up but resting his back on the trunk of a very big tree. Jack sighed in relief as he approached the young man.

"Daniel, you're OK?" he asked.

"Unless my leg, yeah, think so" Daniel replied. Jack looked at his friend's leg and grimaced. "Maybe Carter will be able to fix it..."

"No, we don't have time for this. I'll explain all to you once we are safely back at the SGC. Don't worry, I'm sure we'll made to the Stargate without problems."

"Daniel! How are you?" Sam said, gasping for air after the run they had done.

"I'll be fine" Daniel simply replied "Huh, Sam, would you like to take that Goa'uld to the SGC? It's dead, but maybe we'll discover something..." 

"Goa'uld? Daniel?" Jack asked

"Later Jack.... later, now let's go home" Daniel said, accepting the shoulder Jack offered him as support and started walking his way down to the Stargate.

**FIN**

  


* * *

>   
>  © May 4, 2001 The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp.  
> The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and all other characters  
> who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names,   
> titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television,   
> Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd.   
> Partnership.  
> This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and   
> solely meant for entertainment.   
> All other characters, the story idea and the story itself   
> are the sole property of the author.   
> 


End file.
